confessions
by skinbyrd
Summary: Clark finally confesses his feelings to Chloe, with a little help from an unexpected source.


**This is my second CHLARK fic. Clark finally confesses his feelings to Chloe, with a little help from an unexpected source.**

**Its pretty cute, enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Chloe groaned loudly as the sound of her alarm clock broke into her subconscious. She rolled over to her side and pushed the contraption to the ground so it would stop making the horrid noise. She smiled triumphantly, as she rolled over to get more sleep. Just as she was about to slip right back into the wonderful dream she was having about a certain farm boy, a knock came at her bedroom door. She let out little fake sobs as she sat up, and gruffly rubbed at her face.

"Come in!" she cleared her throat of sleep, then squinted her eyes as the sun coming through her window, decided to shine right in her face. The door opened slowly, revealing the tall frame of Clark. She rolled her eyes as she lay back down on her pillow. "Clark this is my first day off in months, I was really looking forward to getting more than the required amount of sleep." He gave her a sheepish smile as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I knew you would be upset, so I stopped downstairs and bought you this." He handed her a cup of her favorite mocha walnut coffee, while giving her a huge grin. She looked at him incredulously, then resigned and took the coffee.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want?" her eyebrows were raised as she waited for him to ask for the favor she knew he wanted. She watched as he sighed heavily, and tried to think of the best way possible to ask her what he wanted to. She rolled her eyes at him, and patted his hand sympathetically. "It's okay Clark. Just ask." He nodded his head then proceeded to explain.

"Well, um, tonight my parents are having this family reunion thing. All my aunts and uncles are coming. I tried to get out of it by saying I was working at the Planet all day, but I felt bad lying to them." He paused, and for a moment he seemed to be all done. Chloe stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

"So, where do I come in?" she watched as he suddenly became rather awkward and uncomfortable. He began to fidget and squirm, looking like he wanted nothing more than to run out of there.

"I-I was kind of hoping that you would come…with me…as my, date." He spit out the last word so quickly she almost didn't catch it…almost. She sat up straighter in the bed, and clutched the coffee tightly between her hands. She and Clark had been best friends for over 6 years and not once has he ever asked her to be her date for anything. She was almost positive she had entered the Twilight Zone. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound made it through her clenched vocal cords. "You don't have to if you don't want to; I just figured it would be kind of nice having you there. I mean were best friends, and my family loves you, and I would feel really weird showing up there all by myself. What I mean is I would love your company…" Chloe put her hand up to keep him from speaking. He abruptly stopped his rambling and took in a deep breath.

"I guess I'm just a little confused. Don't get me wrong Clark, I'd love to go with you but, why are you asking me? What about Lana?" Lana and Clark had finally resolved their differences not too long ago, and they had been dating once again, this time for almost 4 months. Chloe knew that Lana was rather busy these days, and she and Clark hadn't been spending much time together, but she still could not fathom why he would be asking her to accompany him to a family event, especially as his date. She watched as Clark's face turned slightly grim.

"Lana and I had a really serious conversation the night before. Were no longer together." Chloe knew there was something he was definitely keeping from her. None of this made any sense, and if they had really broken up, why did Clark not seem as sad as he usually would? She rubbed at her forehead, and took a sip of her coffee. This was way too much thinking for this early in the morning.

"Well, I guess, if the Clark and Lana saga is "over" once again, then yes, I will join you tonight." He let out a relieved sigh, and gave Chloe a huge smile.

"I'm glad. Um, it's kind of going to be formal, so, if you want we can go into Metropolis, and I can buy you a dress. It's the least I can do." She was incredibly tempted to say no, the entire situation sounded strange and surreal to her. She had grown accustomed to being Clark's best friend, his second in command, now she was going to be playing Clark's date and his significant other. She sighed heavily and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Sounds great, let me just get ready." He nodded his head then stepped out of the room to give her privacy. She sat for a moment trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of the situation. When she didn't come with any logical answers, she decided it was best to see how all of this would play out. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…I'll go see if they have a size 4." Chloe smiled at the store clerk, as he walked to the back of the store, with a beautiful, but simple red dress in his hands. She and Clark had arrived in Metropolis 4 hours ago. For some strange reason, still unbeknownst to her he had opted out of flying over, and instead decided that he wanted to drive the full 3 hours to the city. Chloe had questioned him a few times, but all he would say was, "I just feel like taking it slow today." She had shrugged her shoulders and went along with whatever made him happy. She had to admit, it was rather nice having so much time alone with her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time they had a full 3 hours of uninterrupted time, just for the two of them. They spent the time talking about the past, and all the funny stories they could come up with. Chloe tried her hardest to come up with the funniest story she could think of, all because she loved the sound of Clark's laugh. Before entering Metropolis Clark had stopped at Chloe's favorite diner, and they ate lunch together happily enjoying each other's company. She had been having such a great time with him, all her questions from earlier that morning had been put to the back burner. She hadn't been worrying about one thing, until Clark got a phone call in the middle of the dress store. He politely excused himself and walked outside of the store to get some privacy. He had been gone for 10 minutes, but already Chloe was going crazy with curiosity.

"Here's the dress Ms. Sullivan. I guarantee this will be a perfect fit. Your boyfriend will be drooling at your feet." She thought of correcting the man, but instead just smiled and thanked him. She paid for her dress with Clark's credit card, then quickly made her way outside of the store. As soon as Clark spotted her walking his direction, he seemed to panic then hung up the phone abruptly.

"Hey sorry about that, Perry was freaking out about the latest article." She could see the tell tale signs on his face that told her he was lying through his teeth. She sighed heavily and walked passed him.

"Whatever Clark, let's just go home." She couldn't hide what she as feeling any longer. Her confusion from earlier, had come back full force, and along with it came anger. If there was one thing she could absolutely not stand, it was being lied to by Clark. She had done so much to show him that he could trust her, and it hurt that he couldn't seem to trust her with the truth now.

"Chloe, wait! What did I do?" Chloe walked quickly and furiously down the side walk. Clark kept stride with her, as he tried to slow her down.

"Come on Clark. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You have been keeping something from me all day, and now you're lying to me! You tell me what's going on right now, or I'm leaving and giving you the silent treatment for the rest of the day." She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. The stern look on her face, told Clark that she was completely sincere in her threat. She watched as he sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I was kind of hoping we could wait until tonight, but I can see it's just upsetting you." She nodded her head, but kept quiet. She needed to hear everything Clark was going to say, and she wasn't about to interrupt him. "Alright, you know how I told you Lana and I had a serious conversation the night before?" Chloe stared at him suspiciously, but nodded her head anyway. "Well our conversation was about you." Chloe could feel her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly she grew incredibly nervous. She cleared her throat as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"What about me?" Clark also seemed to be getting nervous, which was something she hadn't seen since they were teenagers. These days he always seemed so sure of himself, but now it seemed as if he had been reduced to a heap of nerves.

"Chloe, these past couple of years have been a very confusing time for me. Since high school I thought I was destined to be with Lana. I was determined to make our relationship work, and make my feelings for her real, but…they stopped being real a long time ago." Chloe stopped him as she could feel panic rising in her.

"No way. Clark you're in love with Lana, you always have been." She could feel her voice rising slightly, but she didn't let herself falter. He shook his head, then moved a few steps closer to her. She became incredibly aware of the fact that their personal bubble rule was being completely discarded. Chloe tried to take a few steps back, but found herself against the wall of a building.

"I know that's the way I have made it seem, but it's only because I have been so scared to face my true feelings. Chloe, I know this will probably be hard for you to understand, or even believe, but…I am in love with you, and I have been for a very long time." He stared at her with an intensity that caused her legs to shake uncontrollably. She could feel the shock coursing through her body as Clark placed his hands either side of her head, leaning in very close to her. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the reality of what was happening. She had spent so many years pining and hurting for this man, and now she finds out that he has been secretly in love with her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She held her head in her hands as she suddenly became incredibly dizzy. Clark put his arms around her shoulders and sat her down on a bench right across from them.

"It's okay Chlo. Just take deep breaths. She placed her head between her legs, and breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. When she looked up and saw the concern, and, dare she think it, love in his eyes, she could feel the tears spring into her own. "Clark…I-I don't know if I can do this…it-it's too much." Clark looked down sadly.

"I know this is hard Chloe. It's been hard for me too. I was so scared of losing you as a friend. I would have done anything to keep you close to me, even if that meant not telling you the truth. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I want more than just this friendship. I want to be able to hold you, and kiss you, and call you mine. You have no idea how amazing you are Chloe. Every day you inspire me to be who I am, to be the best I can be, without any consideration for yourself. I have been searching for that perfect person, even though she has been right in front of my face all along." The tears now flowed from her eyes like a water fall. She tried to control herself, but all her emotions were just too much to handle. Clark gave her a sweet smile as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He gently cupped her face in his hands, and chuckled when he saw the surprised look on her face. He slowly leaned forward until he was mere inches away from her lips, then with a silent whisper he said,

"I love you Chloe Sullivan." His words went straight to Chloe's heart, and she found herself melting into his kiss. It was soft and tender at first, but quickly became heated as Chloe clutched his head in her hands and deepened the kiss. Clark gently placed her arms back down as he pulled away from the kiss. He smiled her with faint surprise on his face. She turned away as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Wow. Sorry about that." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't apologize, that was exactly what I was hoping for." She gave him a shy smile, and let him hold her hand in his. She knew that letting this happen was putting herself at risk. She had gone through so much hurt in the past, but nothing would compare if she ended up losing him after all of this. She was terrified beyond belief, but she had never been one to run away from fear.

"So, what did you say to Lana?" Clark gently played with her fingers, as he moved closer to her.

"Nothing actually, she's the one that told me that I needed to stop hiding behind our relationship. She I was in love with you, way before I ever even realized it, but she said, she was too selfish to let me go."

"How was she finally convinced?" Clark seemed to think for a moment, then smiled as he seemed to remember something.

"She said she knew she had to let me go when she saw the look on my face the day we went to visit you in the hospital after you got attacked a few weeks ago. You were asleep, but, I refused to leave your side. You looked so fragile, I was terrified. Lana stayed with me the entire time, but all I wanted was to be with you." Chloe nodded her head as if she understood, but in all reality she was still in complete shock from everything that had just occurred.

"Oh um, who were you on the phone with before?" He let out a little chuckle.

"It was Lana. She wanted to know if you and I were dating yet. She's actually pretty excited about this whole thing. She feels like she's playing match maker." Chloe let a smile cross her face. She never thought in a million years that Lana would be trying to get her and Clark together. She sniffled as she turned to Clark and stared right into his baby blue eyes. She felt chills go up her spine as he gave her a look that said 'I want you'. She turned away, and stood up from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Clark stood up next to her, and watched as she gathered her things, and began walking down the sidewalk.

"We have to be in Smallville at 7:00. You don't want to be late do you?" Clark looked at her with confusion as he looked at his watch and realized that it was only 1 in the afternoon.

"We have plenty of time Chlo, there is no need to rush." She turned around and winked at Clark as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, is this the Metropolis Hotel?...yes, I would like to reserve a room for the evening." She watched as Clark's eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he gulped noticeably. She let out a small giggle, as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on Clark. Check in is at 2:00." He shook his head, and laughed as he picked her up in his arms and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"God, I love you Chloe Sullivan.

THE END


End file.
